Orange Swirl/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Mayor speaking to the audience S1E01.png|Dizzy Twister,listening to the Mayor. Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Dizzy Twist on the upper left corner. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Lyra Heartstrings and Windy Whirl run for the party S1E02.png Windy Whirl and Lemon Hearts head for the party S1E02.png Applebuck Season Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|Muffins! Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy backs away from Gilda S1E05.png Lyra Heartstrings, Windy, Lemon Hearts, and Sea Swirl watch S1E05.png Boast Busters Spike questions the use of magic as a talent S1E06.png Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Swarm of the Century Decorating for the princess part 4 S1E10.png|Prepping for Princess Celestia's visit. Winter Wrap Up Weather Team S1E11.png|Gathering with the rest of the Weather Team. Roof shovel singing S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png Cloud Kicker and Windy Whirl fly happily S1E11.png Fall Weather Friends Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|It's so hard to see but she's in the center of the pic. Tired ponies S1E13.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy Hooves movers truck after dropping items S1E15.png|Oops... Sonic Rainboom City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png Dizzy Twister and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.pn Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png|Dizzy Twister sleeping in the audience. Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png Green Isn't Your Color S1E20 Catwalk.png S1E20 Golden Harvest.png Season two Lesson Zero Sweetie Drops along with other ponies fall in love with Smarty Pants S1E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Big McIntosh ponies explosion S2E3.png Sassaflash, Dizzy Twister and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png|I want it! Sassaflash, Dizzy Twister and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png|I need it! Sassaflash, Dizzy Twister and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Luna Eclipsed Dizzy Twister Costume S2E4.png|Dizzy Twister's lion costume. S2E04 Twilight walking.png Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png|Even lions bow down to the princess. S2E04 Luna talking.png S2E04 Ponies backing up from Luna.png S2E04 Luna pointing at Berry Punch and Dizzy.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png S2E04 Everypony scared.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Crowd gasp S2E08.png Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Hearth's Warming Eve Spike telling the story S2E11.PNG Pegasus Tribe S2E11.PNG The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Dizzy happy S02E15.png|Yummy!! Everypony complaining S02E15.png|Aww, c'mon!! Nonpareil song finale s02e15.png|Without wings and with a toaster cutie mark. Time Turner and Sea Swirl s02e15.png|Without wings. Putting Your Hoof Down Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png|Watching Pinkie go by Hurricane Fluttershy Twilight that you! S2E22.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|Without wings or a cutie mark. Wonderbolts Academy The Wonderbolt Academy S3E07.png Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png Pegasi flying S3E07.png Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png Pesky pegasus next to cloud machine S3E7.png Pesky pegasus filling machine S3E7.png Machine producing cloud S3E7.png S3E07 - Appalled Cadets.PNG S3E07 - Lightning Dust gets Zero Approval.PNG Apple Family Reunion Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Category:Character gallery pages